Little Yorozuya
by Jeannexta
Summary: Dengan wajah berkeringat dan bibir keriting, Gintoki menoleh lambat ke arah Hijikata. "Aku juga memakan cokelat dari kotak hitam ini. Mungkin saja cokelat yang kumakan itu penyebab tubuhku mengecil?" • HijiGin; Boys Love; Pedo!Hiji; ONESHOT • For Valentine's day. Enjoy! ;)


Sakata Gintoki menatap sebuah kotak hitam di atas meja dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Dia penasaran dengan isi di dalam kotak hitam itu, tapi juga takut untuk membukanya. Bisa saja di dalamnya berisi bom waktu yang akan meledak saat dibuka. Tidak terdengar suara apapun, saat sebelah telinganya mendekat untuk memastikan apakah ada suara seperti jarum jam. Gintoki galau. Mau menyuruh Shinpachi tapi remaja berkacamata itu tadi menelepon kalau dia tak bisa datang bekerja. Sementara Kagura, beberapa menit yang lalu sudah pergi mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan.

Tidak diketahui siapa pengirim kotak hitam itu, karena saat ditemukan di depan pintu, hanya ada kartu bertuliskan 'Untuk _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan'_. Rasa penasaran akhirnya meredam ketakutan Gintoki. Pria bersurai perak itu memutuskan untuk membukanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas saat penutup kotak dibuka dan ternyata isinya—

"Eh?" Pupil _crimson_ sontak membulat.

—adalah sebuah cokelat besar yang berbentuk hati.

"Cokelat... untukku...?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gintoki langsung menyomot cokelat itu. Matanya berbinar-binar saat rasa manis dari cokelat itu seolah meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Gintoki sudah berniat untuk menghabiskan cokelat itu seorang diri. Siapapun yang membuat cokelat ini dan mengirim ke rumahnya, Gintoki benar-benar berterima kasih. Karena di hari _Valentine_ _day_ ini, dia masih mendapatkan sekotak cokelat, daripada tidak sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Canon**_ ** _  
_**

 **T** _-rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 ** _Romance/Humor_**

 ** _Oneshot  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _hint,_ **OkiGin**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys love_** ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dewasa dan anak kecil. **_Pedo_** **!Hiji.** Ada secuil adegan _kissing._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 ** _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~_ ^^ _  
_**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Little Yorozuya**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir. Hijikata Toushirou menggerakkan pena kuas di tangannya, mengerjakan _paperwork_ di atas meja. Sesekali pupil _navy_ itu melirik ponsel lipatnya yang tergeletak di samping asbak. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia menelepon. Tetapi rasa ego yang lebih tinggi menekan niatnya. Jika dia menelepon orang itu sekarang, pasti kesannya dia yang sangat dilanda rindu.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu dari luar.

Suara Yamazaki terdengar berseru, " _Fukuchou_ , ada sesuatu untukmu!"

Hijikata menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Masuklah."

Pintu geser terbuka dari luar. Inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Hijikata dengan kedua tangan menjinjing kantung kertas.

Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut, "Apa itu?" Seingatnya, dia tak menyuruh membeli sesuatu.

"Cokelat-cokelat dari para wanita _hostess_ yang memujamu, _Fukuchou_." Kedua kantung kertas itu diletakkan di samping meja Hijikata. "Saat berpatroli tadi, aku dicegat dan dimintai tolong oleh mereka untuk menyerahkannya semua cokelat ini padamu."

"Oh." Hijikata merespon pendek. Dia bukanlah penggila cokelat. Beda cerita kalau ada yang memberinya mayones.

" _Fukuchou_!" Kali ini suara Tetsunosuke terdengar sambil berlari menuju ruangan Hijikata. Pria pendek bertubuh gendut itu juga meletakkan kantung kertas berisi cokelat di samping meja Hijikata. "Cokelat-cokelat ini dari para wanita _hostess_ yang menyukaimu," katanya.

"Baru saja Yamazaki yang membawanya ke sini, dan sekarang kau juga?!" Hijikata terlihat agak risih dengan cokelat-cokelat yang diterimanya. Baru teringat hari apa ini.

" _Fukuchou_ kan populer di kalangan wanita. Apalagi hari ini _Valentine_ _day_. Jadi wajar para wanita memberikan cokelat untuk pria yang mereka sukai." Tetsunosuke melirik Yamazaki—yang dari ekspresinya kelihatan sekali kalau dia iri dengan semua cokelat yang diterima Hijikata. "Benarkan, Yamazaki- _san_?"

"A— _ha'i_!" Yamazaki sedikit tergagap, "Karena itu _Fukuchou_ , jangan menyia-nyiakan semua cokelat itu." _Setidaknya jika tidak mau memakannya, kau bisa memberikannya kepada orang-orang tidak beruntung yang ada di markas Shinsengumi ini,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa pergi." Hijikata kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kedua bawahannya itu akhirnya berbalik menuju pintu. Sekilas Yamazaki menoleh ke belakang. Dari ekspresi Hijikata yang kelihatan tidak antusias, sepertinya semua cokelat itu tidak akan disentuhnya sama sekali.

Begitu pintu kembali tertutup dari luar, Hijikata melirik kantung-kantung kertas di samping kiri dan kanan mejanya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan semua cokelat itu?

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Hijikata. Meletakkan pena kuasnya, ponsel lipat di atas meja langsung disambar. Dengan begini dia punya alasan untuk menelepon sekaligus bertemu dengan orang itu. Nada tunggu masih terdengar saat nomor tujuan dikontak.

Di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Telepon hitam di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Gintoki yang sedang tertidur di kursi kerjanya sontak mengangkat majalah _Shounen JUMP_ di atas wajahnya. Sambil menguap, dia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidur, dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih gagang telepon.

"Halo?"

Di seberang telepon, Hijikata terkejut. Ponsel lipatnya sekilas dijauhkan dari telinga untuk memastikan kalau nomor telepon yang dihubunginya tidak salah. /"Ini benar-benar nomor telepon rumah _Yorozuya_ , kan?"/

"Ah, ternyata kau, nikotin bodoh. Mengganggu tidur siangku saja. Ada apa, hah?"

/"Siapa kau?"/ bentak Hijikata tanpa sadar.

Kedua mata Gintoki sontak memutar malas. Baru juga seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu, tapi Hijikata sudah lupa dengannya? "Kau ini bicara apa, hah? Tentu saja aku Sakata Gin—" kalimatnya urung tuntas, begitu baru tersadar dengan suaranya yang berubah dan— "WUAAAAA!"

Hijikata tersentak mendengar teriakan dari seberang. /"Halo? Halo? Oi, kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak? Apa yang terjadi di sana?!"/

Tak ada jawaban, karena gagang telepon di seberang sudah tergantung di samping meja. Si penerima telepon sudah berlari panik menuju dapur.

Mendadak rasa khawatir melanda Hijikata. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu meraih _blazer_ dan pedangnya, sebelum menuju pintu. Dia harus segera ke rumah _Yorozuya_ untuk memastikan keadaan di sana sekarang juga!

 **.**

 **. .**

"Oi, Gintoki!" Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, Hijikata langsung menerobos masuk. "Oi, di mana kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Kedua kaki Hijikata melangkah tergesa menuju ruang tamu. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Pintu kamar digeser. Namun juga tak ada sosok yang dicari. Hijikata mengerut bingung. Jadi siapa yang tadi menerima telepon? Dari suaranya yang asing, jelas itu bukan si remaja berkacamata ataupun si gadis Cina. Suara itu terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Hijikata- _kun_..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang tadi menerima teleponnya, Hijikata langsung menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Di samping pintu _toilet_ , seorang anak kecil bersurai perak sedang berdiri sambil mengintip. Hijikata bengong. Anak kecil itu persis sekali seperti sosok Gintoki versi mini. Jangan bilang kalau—

"Ka-Kau..." Hijikata mendekat dengan wajah horor, "Kau anaknya Gintoki? Jadi selama ini dia punya anak dengan wanita lain?!"

Hening.

" _BAKAYAROU_! INI AKU! SAKATA GINTOKI!"

Hening lagi.

Tunggu sebentar. Otak Hijikata masih _loading_. Masih belum siap menerima hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

" _NANI_?!" Hijikata membelalak lebar, " _USO_!"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," Gintoki berjalan keluar dari _toilet_ , "tapi ini memang aku." Pakaiannya terlihat kedodoran untuk tubuh kecilnya.

Hijikata tiba-tiba membungkuk. Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, tangan kanan pria itu terulur dan menarik sebelah pipinya.

" _Ittai_!"

"Jadi bukan mimpi?"

Gintoki mendelik, "Kenapa kau malah mencubit pipiku untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi, _konoyaro_?!" Mulutnya menyemburkan kekesalan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat, "Kenapa tubuhmu tiba-tiba menyusut seperti anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Gintoki mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saat mengangkat telepon darimu tadi, aku baru tersadar kalau suara dan tubuhku berubah."

"Apa yang kau makan pagi ini?" kejar Hijikata.

"Nasi dengan telur mentah, susu stroberi, dan—" pupil _crimson_ -nya membulat saat tersadar oleh sesuatu. Gintoki berlari menuju dapur, disusul Hijikata. Sebelah tangannya mengambil kotak hitam kosong yang tadi dibuangnya ke keranjang sampah.

"Apa itu?" Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu bertanya penasaran melihat kotak hitam kosong yang dipegang Gintoki.

Dengan wajah berkeringat dan bibir keriting, Gintoki menoleh lambat ke arah Hijikata. "Aku juga memakan cokelat dari kotak hitam ini. Mungkin saja cokelat yang kumakan itu penyebab tubuhku mengecil?"

" _Naruhodo_ ," Hijikata tersenyum. Namun hanya tiga detik, senyumnya memudar dan berganti dengan wajah setengah gelap. Sebelah tangannya memegang puncak kepala Gintoki. "Siapa yang sudah memberimu cokelat itu, hm?" Aura mencekam menguar di sekitar tubuhnya. _Yandere mode: on_.

Gintoki menelan ludah susah payah. "Ti-tidak tahu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Saat kutemukan di depan pintu rumahku tadi pagi, tidak ada nama pengirimnya..."

"Lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali, kau langsung memakannya?" Suara Hijikata terdengar berbahaya.

"Ka-Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku maniak makanan manis! Mana mungkin kubiarkan cokelat itu begitu saja. Kan mubazir kalau dibuang!" Gintoki berusaha membela diri. Dia menatap ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul.

Hijikata menggeram tertahan, "Tapi gara-gara cokelat itu tubuhmu jadi mengecil seperti ini, _bakayarou_!" Dengan sebelah tangannya, Hijikata menarik kerah belakang baju Gintoki dan mengangkatnya di depan cermin wastafel. Dari cermin besar itu terlihat sosok Hijikata dan sosok Gintoki versi anak kecil. Gintoki nyengir sambil melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya, sebelum diturunkan Hijikata.

"Aku tahu!" Kepalan tangan Gintoki menepuk telapak tangannya, "Mungkin saja ada organisasi berbahaya yang mengincarku, kemudian mereka sengaja memberikan cokelat yang sudah berisi racun _APTX 4869_. Tapi racun itu tidak membunuhku dan punya efek samping membuat tubuhku mengecil."

Sebuah jitakan tiba-tiba diberi Hijikata. Gintoki meraung kesakitan. Dia berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus bekas jitakan di puncak kepalanya.

"Oi, ikut denganku ke markas. Ini sudah masalah serius kalau tubuhmu tidak bisa kembali ke ukuran normal," jelas Hijikata.

"Tidak mau!" dengus Gintoki. Masih menyimpan dendam karena kepalanya dijitak. Sakitnya masih terasa. Mungkin akan muncul benjol sebesar bola tenis di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tidak diberi pilihan." Hijikata kembali menarik kerah belakang baju Gintoki dan menaruhnya di atas pundaknya seperti karung beras. "Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur, karena tubuhmu sekarang lebih enteng kubawa ke mana-mana."

Gintoki tercekat, "Turunkan! Turunkan aku!" Kedua tangannya yang mengepal memukul-mukul punggung Hijikata sambil meronta. "Tolooong, aku diculik!"

" _Urusai_!" Tangan Hijikata refleks menampar bokong Gintoki. Geram sekaligus gemas. "Jangan sok bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama markas sontak menoleh begitu melihat sebuah mobil patroli berhenti. Hijikata melangkah keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan memutari bagian depan mobil. Pintu mobil di samping kiri dibuka. Gintoki melangkah keluar sambil menjilat es krim. _Kimono_ hitam yang tadi sempat dibelikan Hijikata di toko terlihat cocok di tubuh kecilnya daripada seragam olahraga _Zunborans_ yang biasa dipakainya.

Melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu kembali ke markas dengan seorang anak kecil, jelas membuat anggota-anggota _Shinsengumi_ gempar. Berbagai reaksi terlihat di wajah-wajah anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berpapasan dengan kedua sosok beda umur itu saat berjalan di koridor. Tanpa peduli dengan semua reaksi yang ditujukan untuknya, Hijikata terus menggandeng sebelah tangan Gintoki menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Sougo, apa menurutmu Otae- _san_ akan memberikan cokelat buatannya untukku?"

"Kondou- _san_ , jika kau tidak mau mati, lebih baik jangan me—"

 _Grek!_

Pembicaraan Kondou dan Okita di ruang tamu terhenti saat melihat pintu dibuka dari luar. Sosok Hijikata berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Toshi! Dari mana saja kau? Tadi aku mencari di ruanganmu tapi—" kalimat Kondou urung tuntas begitu kedua matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang berdiri di samping Hijikata. Kedua alisnya terangkat terkejut. "Eh? Siapa bocah itu? Sepertinya dia tidak asing di mataku?"

"Kondou- _san_ , bocah itu terlihat seperti _yorozuya no danna_ versi bocah ingusan," timpal Okita.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah ingusan, _kusogaki_?" Gintoki melotot. Nyaris saja melempar es krim di tangannya ke arah wajah kapten divisi satu itu.

Terkejut. Kondou dan Okita saling pandang, sebelum kompak menatap Hijikata dengan sorot mata meminta penjelasan.

Hijikata menarik napas panjang, "Dia ini benar-benar _Yorozuya_ , Sakata Gintoki. Saat kutemukan di rumahnya tadi, tubuhnya sudah menyusut seperti bocah tujuh tahun."

"Eh?!" Kondou membelalak tak percaya, "Bagaimana dia bisa menyusut seperti itu, Toshi?"

"Karena cokelat dari pengirim misterius," Hijikata memulai, setelah duduk di depan meja kayu rendah, dan berhadapan dengan Kondou. "Tadinya jika masih ada sisa cokelat itu, aku akan membawanya ke laboratorium untuk memeriksa apa saja yang terkandung di dalamnya. Tapi—" dia melirik Gintoki yang masih menjilati es krim sambil mengobrol dengan Okita di koridor luar, "—dia sudah memakan cokelat itu hingga habis."

" _Naruhodo_ ," Kondou memasang wajah serius. "Ini akan jadi masalah besar jika cokelat yang dimakan _Yorozuya_ juga beredar luas di Edo. Mungkin kita harus secepatnya menyelidiki kasus ini, Toshi."

Hijikata mengangguk, "Untuk sementara waktu, dia akan berada di markas ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Kondou- _san_?"

Komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu tertawa pelan, "Untuk apa aku keberatan? Lagipula kau dan _Yorozuya_ —" jeda, sengaja dilanjutkan dengan bisikan, "—punya hubungan spesial, kan? Tidak kusangka kau bisa bertahan lama dengannya, Toshi."

Semburat merah malu seketika menghiasi kedua pipi Hijikata hingga telinganya. Hijikata seolah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas. Untunglah dia duduk membelakangi Gintoki dan Okita. Sebenarnya Hijikata ingin menyangkal, tapi Kondou dan beberapa orang di markas ini sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Gintoki.

" _Danna_ , ada sisa es krim di samping bibirmu." Suara Okita menarik atensi Hijikata. Kapten divisi satu itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari dalam saku dan menyeka es krim yang belepotan di bibir Gintoki.

Tanpa sadar, Hijikata melompat dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung mendekati kedua sosok itu.

Gintoki mendongak, " _Nani_?" Es krim di tangannya baru saja habis, dan dia menjilat jemarinya satu per satu.

Hijikata menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki hingga berdiri. "Kita ke kamar," katanya. Gintoki terlihat pontang-panting mengikuti langkah kaki Hijikata yang lebar.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, napas Gintoki terlihat menderu. Kedua matanya menatap Hijikata dengan jengkel.

"Oi, _Teme_! Harusnya kau tahu kalau sosok kecilku sekarang tak bisa mengimbangimu! Satu langkah untukmu adalah dua langkah untukku!" omel Gintoki dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hijikata hanya ber-oh pendek. Baru ingat akan hal itu. Gintoki mendengus. Kejengkelannya mendadak sirna saat melihat kantung-kantung kertas berisi cokelat di samping meja kerja Hijikata.

"Apa-apaan cokelat di dalam kantung-kantung kertas itu?" Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut-kedut. Merasa tingkat kepopulerannya di kalangan wanita berbeda level dengan Hijikata. "Jadi kau mengajakku ke kamarmu ini untuk memamerkan cokelat-cokelat yang kau dapat dari para wanita penggemarmu, hah?" Jujur saja dia iri. Sangaaat iri!

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu," Hijikata menuju lemari tempat dia menyimpan _futon_ -nya. "Anak kecil sepertimu lebih baik tidur siang selagi aku menyelesaikan _paperwork_."

Gintoki seketika mendelik, "Heh! Kenapa sekarang kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?! Sekarang tubuhku memang terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi jiwaku tetap seusiamu!"

Melihat Hijikata yang sengaja berlagak tuli saat mengelar _futon_ , Gintoki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. Kedua pipinya mengembung saat Hijikata yang sudah selesai mengelar _futon_ kembali menatapnya.

"Kemari dan cepatlah tidur."

Tak ada respon.

"Oi, apa perlu kuseret kau ke sini?"

Tetap tak ada respon.

Hijikata kehilangan kesabaran dan akhirnya menarik Gintoki ke arah _futon_. Tubuh kecil itu didorong hingga jatuh terlentang. Gintoki melotot tidak terima.

"Jadi begini caramu memperlakukan 'anak kecil'? Caramu benar-benar kasar! Tidak cocok jadi _babysitter_!"

Urat pertigaan mendadak muncul di pipi Hijikata. Kemudian tanpa suara dia melepas _blazer_ dan menjatuhkan pedangnya, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas Gintoki.

"GYAAAAA!" Gintoki terlambat menghindar. Tubuh besar Hijikata menindihnya dengan telak. " _Konoyaro_! Cepat menyingkir dariku! Kau berniat membuat tubuhku gepeng? Oi, jangan berlagak tuli! Seseorang tolong akuuu!"

Mulut Gintoki yang menyemburkan protes akhirnya terhenti begitu dibungkam oleh sesuatu. Pupil _crimson_ -nya membulat. Bibir Hijikata menempel di bibirnya.

Niat Hijikata yang tadinya hanya membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya malah berubah haluan. Bibir kecil Gintoki yang lembut benar-benar menggoda untuk dilumat. Rasa manis dari es krim cokelat-stroberi yang tadi dimakan Gintoki terasa di indera pengecap Hijikata saat lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut.

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam rapat. Ingin menolak tapi ciuman Hijikata selalu berhasil membuatnya ketagihan. Gintoki enggan mengakui kalau wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu adalah seorang _good_ _kisser_. Namun saat Gintoki merasa tak ingin menyudahi ciuman itu, Hijikata tiba-tiba menarik bibirnya menjauh. Kedua mata Gintoki terbuka dengan alis mengerut.

" _Nande_?"

Hijikata menatap ke arah lain saat menjawab, "Aku seperti merasa jadi om-om pedofil yang mencium anak kecil."

Gintoki mengerjap, sebelum terkekeh geli. Sosok kecilnya sekarang memang membuat Hijikata jadi terlihat seperti pria pedofil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua cokelat pemberian para wanita penggemarmu itu?" Gintoki akhirnya bertanya. Penasaran, karena dia tahu Hijikata bukanlah penggila makanan manis seperti dirinya.

Yang ditanya menoleh, "Tadinya mau kusuruh kau menghabiskan semua cokelat itu. Tapi karena tubuhmu jadi mengecil karena memakan cokelat—" jeda, Hijikata menarik napas panjang, "—lebih baik kubawa semuanya ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa. Barangkali di antara cokelat itu juga ada cokelat yang membuat tubuhmu mengecil."

"Semuanya?" Gintoki membelalak, "Kau tidak mau memakannya, walau hanya satu?"

"Kau tidak cemburu aku memakan cokelat dari wanita lain?" Hijikata balik bertanya.

Gintoki terdiam. Rasa cemburu yang tadi diredamnya akhirnya malah terpancing karena pertanyaan Hijikata. Bibirnya mengerucut manyun. "Aku tidak cemburu kok!" Bohong. Dia menatap ke arah lain sambil melanjutkan, "Lagipula, aku tidak sama sepertimu, Tuan Populer. Yang kalau pergi ke klub _hostess_ , pasti para wanita itu akan memanggil 'Hijikata- _han_ ~ Hijikata- _han_ ~' lalu saling berebutan untuk bisa menemanimu minum."

Tiba-tiba Hijikata meraup tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang kecil Gintoki dari belakang. Kemudian wajahnya tenggelam di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher Gintoki. Lalu hening.

"Oi," Gintoki lebih dulu memecah keheningan. "Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?"

Dan barulah Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini bibirnya mendekat di depan telinga Gintoki. "Kau tahu..." suara berat itu berbisik, "kau benar-benar menggemaskan dengan wujud anak kecil ini, Gintoki. Di benakku sekarang, aku baru saja membuka pintu _fetish_ yang baru."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak keberatan jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke ukuran tubuhku yang dewasa?" Gintoki bisa membayangkan Hijikata sedang mati-matian menahan seringaian di balik punggungnya. "Oi, kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Hijikata? Setidaknya berikan aku kata-kata semangat agar sanggup menghadapi musibah ini."

"Gintoki," pelukan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu semakin erat, "'pedang'-ku mendadak tegang..."

Wajah si perak sontak memucat. "Baiklah, sekarang aku takut."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Tadinya saya sempat mengira fic yg dibuat spesial untuk _Valentine's day_ ini nggak bakal kelar, tapi untunglah sempat kelar di sela-sela kesibukan kerjaan kantor.

Dibuat ringan dan manis, karena mengikuti suasana hati yg sedang _happy._

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
